Double-Ohs in Hogwarts
by CieloTsukari
Summary: Hogwarts Au where James and the 00's meet Q at Hogwarts and they are great friends. Except James just had to fall in love with Q. Also, Q is very disappointed in the state of the castle's tech. Rating may change, sorry for the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first time writing for the fandom, so any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome!

00Q-00Q-00Q

When Sherrinford had received an acceptance letter to a 'Hogwarts' along with a visit from a man could called himself Professor Neville, well, all he could say was that he certainly had not expected the news that he was a wizard. Nor had he expected that all that magic malarkey was real, actually. And apparently this 'Hogwarts' was a school for witches and wizards too.

He pursed his lips at the thought of the letter. Honestly, it was the 21st century, yet they were still using letters? Professor Neville had assured him that there was technology and wifi at the school, of course, and said that they simply preferred the traditional ways. Still, it was

a letter. Pen and paper. Topped off with a huge barn owl. Let it just be said that he despised everything that did not involve technology. Except his beloved cat Turing that was currently settling itself on top of his head, of course.

Now here he was, wandering the aisle of the train they called the 'Hogwarts Express', searching for a (preferably empty) cabin where he could simply settle down with a book. He forwent the cabins emitting loud laughter, wishing that he had a familiar friend with him. Except that he had left them when he chose this magic world, wanting to explore its depths. He reached up to pet Turing.

Sherrinford jumped when a door opened, nearly crashing into him. He fell with a thud.

"Woah! Sorry there, I didn't see you."

A friendly voice came from behind the door and out came a blonde with pale blue eyes that was slightly taller than him. He extended a hand towards him. "Thanks," He told the blonde, taking the hand.

"Nah, I almost crashed into you. I'm Bond, by the way. James Bond."

"Sherrinford Quinn. I prefer to go by Q."

"James!" A call came from within the cabin and blonde number 2's head popped out. He preferred numbers, much easier to remember. "Oh, who are you?" He saw Q and asked.

"I almost crashed into Sherrinford here just now," James cut in,"by the way, are you a first year too? Excellent, come sit with us."

Q barely had time to nod before he was being dragged off by the wrists by two excited blondes. _Excellent, here goes my plans of reading a book quietly._

"Guys! Look who we found! This is Sherrinford." The two blondes introduced him to a rowdier cabin he had passed earlier.

"Q, actually. And I'm not some toy that you can just pick up on the floor, thank you very much. Also, this is Turing." Q cut in while hugging the cat, irritated at being referred to as a thing.

"I'm Lilya Chernova. Call me 001. It's a game we used to play when we were younger," She added at Q's questioning look," I am the oldest, so I got number one."

This started off the round of introductions. The two blondes he had met, Alec and James,were 008 and 007 respectively. There were nine of them in total. Q also learnt that all of them were from the same wizarding village, one named MI6,which meant he was the only one of the group who had parents who were both 'Muggles', a word, they explained, meaning non-magic people.

He spent the rest of the ride trying to find out more about the Magical world, only stopping when a majestic castle came into sight. "That's Hogwarts," James told him as he gaped. He hadn't expected the school to be a big bloody castle either.


	2. The Sorting

Hi! I'm back! Kinda disappointed by the lack of reviews but well, I had nothing to do, so here's another update!

00Q

Q steps out of the train, feeling slightly nauseous due to the lurching of the train on their way to Hogwarts. The Chocolate Frogs on the train had helped, and the sensation was not exactly like that of a plane's, but still.

"Are you okay?" 007,no, _James_ , he reminds himself, looks down at him with concerned blues.

"Yeah," Q brushes him off easily, distracted by a huge human ( _bear?_ ) with shaggy hair calling,"Firs' yers over here!" He tags along with the rest of the group, who are heading over too.

"That's Rubeus Hagrid. He's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and also the Gamekeeper. For Quidditch," James says at Q's blank look and the rest of the group chips in with explanations of the rules, Quidditch teams and the like while climbing in the boats. Their voices overlap, making it easy for Q to stare into the watery depths of the moat and tune them out. He wonders what is in there, mermaids, perhaps? Or kelpies?

"Afraid to fall in?" A voice cuts through his thoughts. "No," Q shoots back at James,"I know how to swim." He glances a considering look at James. "Unlike some who have to use magic to get themselves out, no doubt."

"Ouch," James winces in mock hurt and turns away. Q's face is caressed by ice-cold water moments later. "Hey!" He protests, and is met with multiple cheeky grins. He scoops a handful of water from the moat, ignoring the cold, and flings it in a random direction. It meets Eric, 009's face with a loving slap that rings in the air and is the signal for a water fight to start. Shrieks and screams soon fill the air, along with ones from those who had fallen. James had conveniently happened to be one of them.

They enter the Great Hall dripping wet, a pathetic sight among a pathetic picture of scared first years. Well, not all of them were scared, of course. The particular bunch Q was with were currently joking and whooping like kids of 5. He rolled his eyes, not knowing how he had gotten himself stuck with the raucous bunch. Not that he minded, he found their company pleasant, having few friends back in his town. He obediently shuffled forward to join the queue of first years for the Sorting into the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

He hoped to get into Ravenclaw, having intelligent people his age to converse with would be nice, he mused. He would, however, most likely get into Hufflepuff, normal kid that he was. Except for the hacking part, of course. He sincerely hoped the Sorting Hat would not reveal his secret to anyone, or that he would even look that far into Q's mind to know that he hacked at all. It had started out as a love for computers and tinkering with things and had slowly morphed into coding, hacking and inventing all sorts of things from toasters to firewalls.

He shuffled forward as "Bond, James!" was called and sorted into Gryffindor less than a second later. The queue slowly shortened and Q idly wondered why they did not used a computerized quiz to sort them out instead. Lilya and the rest of the 'Double-Oh's' —as Q had christened them in his own head— that came before him were all sorted into Gryffindor like James.

 _They must be very brave_ , Q thought. He _did not_ feel a twinge of envy. Not at all.

The number of people in front slowly dwindled until he was staring at a tattered hat on a small three-legged stool as Professor Neville called his name. He took the hat and settled it snugly about his ears and perched himself on the stool.

 _Hmm... A very intelligent young child we have here._ A rich, posh voice not unlike his mother's rang through his head.

 _He has guts too, Rowena, to hack the school's computers._ Q had to stifle a gasp as the deep voice said (?) that. How did he know?

 _Fret not, child,_ a kind, motherly voice came next, _we won't expose you. We can see through every child's mind, she added by way of explanation._

 _He definitely belongs in Ravenclaw. I haven't seen brains like his in a while,_ the posh voice sniffed.

 _Gryffindor, I told you he has guts. And the right morals too, from the looks of it._ The deep voice returned.

 _Are you sure? After Pettigrew?_ Rowena shot back.

 _Ouch. And yes, I am sure. I do wish you'd stop doubting me, Rowena._

 _He wants to be in Ravenclaw,_ Helga says as Rowena makes a noise that sounds like 'Ha!' _But, he also wants to be with his newfound friends,_ she continues. _Acquaintances,_ Q corrects as he does not know them well, not yet he hopes.

 _So where will it be?_

00Q

Okay, I'm sorry for leaving it here, but I really need the reviews this time.

IMPORTANT! Please decide which house you want Q to be in, will you all? I have some votes from friends, and all of you can either review or PM me if you want it to be secret!

Thanks!


End file.
